Everything and Anything
by CattyCat
Summary: Finished:Clare has a lot to deal with, you know, being a Guardian, dealing with her husband, and the return of her friend and exboyfriend...yeah, a lot to deal with...
1. Starting Point

**A.N.: I'm writing this because the section was started a long time ago, but I just never had any ideas. So I'm writing this. It's all in Clare's POV at least I think it will be. Depends on where this story will go.

* * *

**

**Everything and Anything**

**Starting Point**

Mark and I were in town doing spending some time together before we saw his friends in the window of the teashop. We went inside to say hello when I saw some visitors sitting at the other end of the tiny shop. Mark leaned over and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong, Rosie?"

I shook my head and turned back to him and gave him a small smile to tell him that everything was fine and that there was nothing for him to worry about.

Anyway, my name is Clare Rosamond Kenward Meredith Winters. My husband's name is Mark Winters. We both happen to be the next Guardians. What is a Guardian? A Guardian is person who protects the Benison. Our mothers were half sisters and had recently started to get along again after a scandal years ago.

Mark had his arm around my waist and I was leaning into him while laughing at a joke that one of Mark's friends, Pete Anscomb, had just said. The strangers walked over to us and up close I could see that one was a pretty girl while the other was a businessman looking guy. The girl leaned forward slightly and said, "Excuse me, can we ask you a question?"

Mark looked at them strangely, "Apart from that one you mean?"

She nodded and said, "My name is Sara and this is Adrian. And we were wondering if any of you knew Clare Meredith."

Mark stiffened and held me tighter to him. Tighter to the point were I said ouch. Everyone else was laughing and Pete decided to say, "There's no Clare Meredith living here."

They both looked disappointed and I felt bad for them I mean they were looking for me. I hit Pete over the head and said, "Stop it you idiot." I stretched out my arm and said, "It's good to see you again."

I shook hands with the both of them and Sara said, "Clare, is that really you?"

I nodded and took a sip of the coffee in front of me. Mark leaned into me and said, "Rosie, aren't you forgetting something?"

I looked at him strangely before I caught on, "Oh right, introductions. Everyone, this is Sara and Adrian. You guys," I pointed around to everyone saying their names until I got to Mark when I hesitated and said, "And this is Mark Winters."

Adrian nodded around the table but stopped at Mark and noticed his arm around me. "Claire, what's going on?"

I didn't look at them. I looked at Mark and said, "You ready to go?"

He looked into my eyes and nodded slowly. "We'll see you guys later." He nodded to his friends and then turned around and said, "It was nice to meet both of you."

"Clare-"

"You guys should go back to London. You don't belong here."

* * *

**A.N.: So how was the first chapter? As I said, I'm really only writing this to get this section up. I'll see how far this story goes and I do have other stories that I might do more than this, so don't feel offended if I don't update for a while. And I'm American, so getting all the lingo is pretty impossible for me, sorry.**


	2. Surprises

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **chiefhow** for being the first reviewer to my last chapter and the story in general. Thanks so much. I'm sorry it took my so long to update, I've been busy over the last couple of weeks and I'll actually continue to be busy for a while longer. Sorry for the wait.**

**Reviewers:**

chiefhow**: I remember you. You reviewed to another one of my stories as well. Don't ask me which one, I can't remember. But thanks. And I didn't mean to have you interpret that Clare was being mean to Sara. She was just surprised to see them.**

WannaBArtist**: Yes, that is the book. I actually went out and bought a copy for myself, but my friend wanted to read it and hasn't given it back. Thanks so much for the review.**

StargazerEm**: Thank you so much. I got an email last October and it said that this category was started because I requested it, but I hadn't written anything yet. So I did, but I have four fics in the process right now, including this one, so updating might take a while.**

heatherika**: Thanks so much for the review. And also for reviewing to two of my stories. I appreciate it.**

Molz**: Thanks so much for the review and for saying that you love my work. I try really hard to write the best I can. And I love this book as well. Lol.

* * *

**

**Everything and Anything**

**Surprises**

Sarah said in a weak voice, "Clare, we just wanted to see you again."

I turned around and said, "Where are you two staying?"

Adrian looked at Sarah and said, "I don't know yet, exactly. There's not exactly much publicity about this part of the country."

Mark never really did like Adrian; "There's a reason for that."

Adrian narrowed his eyes and said, "And what would that reason be?"

"That doesn't matter right now." I said just as Mark was opening his mouth to retaliate. "Why don't you two follow us back to our house and you can stay there. We have enough room."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mark didn't like it. I really didn't care. Sarah was my friend and I wasn't about to leave her stranded in a town that she didn't know even if Adrian happened to be with her.

"Positive." We stepped out of the café into the night air. I hadn't realized that it was that late.

We got onto Mark's bike and I indicated to Adrian in the car behind us to follow us. These roads were difficult even to people who lived in this area.

To say they were surprised by the house would be an understatement. They were shocked that we lived in something so magnificently huge and beautiful. I can relate though. That's the same way I felt when I moved here with my mother hat long while ago. We walked through the kitchen entrance. We never actually use the front door very often. It's only used, for the most part, as an entrance for the pubic tours.

"Clare, Mark…is that you?" My mum walked through the doorway with her half sister Viviane(sp? I don't have the books to check)

"Yeah mum. It's us. And we have guests. Can we set up two guests rooms for them?" That's the only thing I got to say before Mark captured my lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Meredith. How have you been?" Sarah decided to be polite and not goggle at us like someone I will not mention.

"I've been doing pretty well, Sarah. How about yourself?"

"I've been pretty good. We came here to see Clare. We didn't know she had a boyfriend though. If we knew, Adrian probably wouldn't have come."

Mum looked at me with a piercing glare, "You didn't tell them yet?"

Adrian finally got out of his reverie to say, "Tell us what exactly?"

I was at a loss for words, so Mark answered for us, "We're not dating. We're married."

* * *

**A.N.: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy with projects for school and my other stories. I have no idea where I'm going with this story as of yet, so I really need some ideas if you have some. And it might not update for a while due to some problems I am having with one user who has decided to use my ideas and make her own version of my story. I don't think anyone's aloud to do that. And it sucks because I had some original ideas. Sighs Anyway, review for me, please?**


	3. We Have Problems

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to two people. (1) **kittysaymeow** for being the first to review after my update and (2) **Molz** for being the first to review to my last chapter. I would also like to give a special thanks to **cheifhow, heatherika, kittsaymeow, Molz, **and** WannaBArtist** for reviewing to both chapters so far.**

**Reviewers:**

kittysawmeow**: I know there are some problems with my story here, but I'm trying to do this with no help and no one to base my story on. It's very difficult. Didn't see your review as a flame, it was more of constructive criticism…**

Molz**: Thanks so much for the compliments and understanding why this is taking me so long.**

kittysawmeow**: Thanks so much for the review.**

chiefhow**: Yeah, but I hate getting writers block. And yes, I did take the person down who was stealing my ideas. Lol.**

WannaBArtist**: I hate it when that happens. My friend practically stole my book. It looks like you'll have to find another copy of the book though.**

Living2Love**: Thanks so much and I love Mark too. He just sounds so awesome and sexy. Lol.**

heatherika**: That was funny. I've never actually heard that saying before. I'll have to remember it for later.**

rowensage**: Actually, it was never really announced if her mom went back to London or not. But to please you and stop any further questions, she is there on vacation and will be leaving soon. Thanks for pointing that out.**

Jilly**: Thanks so much. And Adrian will always be in character. Lol. Stupid prick.**

Starlight Gundam**: Now that is ironic isn't it? Thanks for the review.

* * *

**

**Everything and Anything**

**We Have Problems**

"You-You're what?" It was actually quite funny to see Adrian not have the answer to everything.

Sarah was a little more composed, but not much, "When did this happen?"

I looked at Mark while thinking back, "Er, last August if I'm not mistaken."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Now I felt guilty. She was my friend and I practically cut her off from my life. "Sorry, I guess I just forgot about everything in London when I moved in here."

Mark pulled my in front of him and put his arms around me. He kissed the top of my head before he said, "Rosie, we should get to bed. We have to do that _thing_ tomorrow."

I knew what he meant. I wasn't about to let Adrian and Sarah know though. "Of course. Come on you two, I'll show you to your rooms. Do you have you stuff?"

They both nodded dumbly as I led them through the house. They asked questions occasionally on the way up so I answered them to the best of my knowledge. I didn't know all the answers, so I told them to ask Mark the next day. He knew more about this house than I did.

"Who is this?" Adrian pointed to the picture of Mark's grandfather.

"That's Mark's grandfather. He died last August."

We finally got to the rooms. Adrian was staying in the room right next to Sarah and they both happened to be down the hall from the room that Mark and I share.

"If you need me, I'm just down the hall and there are people walking through the halls all the time so that shouldn't be a problem. If you can't find your way down to the kitchen in the morning just yell and someone will find you. Please don't go into any of the libraries or anywhere blocked off. If you do, you will be banished from the property. Everyone knows that that's unforgivable here. Only mark and I can step into the private areas."

"Why?" I guess it was interesting.

"Because we're the Guardians."

They were about to ask what a Guardian was, but I stopped them before they asked, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go get my beauty sleep."

I walked away and into my bedroom before they could come to their senses. I looked round the room to see where Mark might have gone to, but I didn't see him anywhere. Instead of looking for him, I opted to just get in my pajamas and get some sleep. He would turn up eventually.

A while later, I felt Mark lie down next to me and pull me to him. I turned around to face him and I asked, "What took you so long?"

"We have a problem." He didn't look too happy about that at that particular moment.

"I know. I can feel it. Something isn't right." I had felt it for the last few days. We could both tell that there was something extremely wrong with the equilibrium around this area.

"I think we should go to the Benison tomorrow and check it out." We both didn't like going down there, but it was necessary.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

**A.N.: Okay, so how was it? I would make it longer, but I have nothing else to add and no ideas and suggestions to go by. But here's something to think about: what will Adrian and Sarah do all day being alone in Claire's house? Just a thought…**


	4. Problems In The Force

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **heatherika** for being the first to review for my last chapter. I would also like to give a special thanks to **chiefhow, heatherika, and WannaBArtist** for reviewing to every chapter so far. I am really sorry it's taken me so long to update, but there are other _China Garden_ fics now too, right? Anyway, if any of you guys have an idea about where this fic can go, can you please help me out? I have no idea where I'm going with this right now.**

Kyree24:** I'm really sorry for not putting the reply in my last chapter, but I updated on a different computer, so I didn't get the email saying that you had reviewed. So sorry, anyway thanks for the review.**

heatherika:** That's a really good idea, thanks. I might just use it. Thanks so much.**

uknowwhoslittleprincess:** I actually have no idea what's going to happen next, so you'll just have to wait like the rest of us.**

MrsBrandonBoyd:** I love this book too although I first read this book in eighth grade and that was about four years ago, but I did go out to buy it last year. Thanks for the idea. I appreciate it.**

WannaBArtist:** Ha, your book was in your sister's room? There are only a few good things about having ten brothers and one of those things is that if they do read, they never read the girly books that I read. I have no sisters though, lucky me.**

Destiny's Darkness:** No, Adrian and Sarah are not "together" sorry. But you did give me a good idea and I do try to write more. But I can never think of any more ideas. If you read my other stories then you'll see that I can write a lot when I'm more interested and have more ideas.**

Lady of the Raven:** As I've said before, I have no idea where I'm going with this story. And I might make Adrian nice, but you never know.**

chiefhow:** She might not have told them that she was a Guardian, but this is my story and I want Adrian and Sarah to feel as if they really don't know Clare anymore.**

Ria le Fay:** Thanks so much for the review and I'm not one to not finish a story. I always at least finish it whether I want to or not.**

Star Fairey:** I try to make the chapters longer, but sometimes I just can't think of anything else to add. It sucks sometimes. Thanks so much for the review.**

Kyosnekozugirl:** I loved _The China Garden_ as well. It was an awesome book. Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**

**Problems In The Force**

**Everything and Anything**

Mark and I packed a bag in the morning to bring with us. There were only some necessities like flashlights, food, and an extra pair of clothes. After everything was packed we went down to the kitchen to talk and have some breakfast because there is never any talking in our room at night.

We were sitting across from each other at the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking some coffee when Sarah and Adrian walked in. Sarah gasped and I tried to figure out why she would do that. And then I remembered, Mark didn't have a shirt on. I could say that he forgot to put a shirt on, but that would be a lie. He purposely didn't put one on because he wanted to remind Adrian that this was his house.

I had to struggle to hold in my laughs, "Mark, go put a shirt on. Do you guys want anything to eat or coffee or anything?"

They both shook their heads and stared at me in a weird sort of way. Mark decided to not do as I commanded and instead walked behind me and tied his arms around my waist. I wouldn't have minded so much had we not had company at that moment. My mother walked in at that moment though and it helped to defuse the situation. I am really grateful to her sometimes.

"Clare, my little vacation here is over, I need to get back to London." Of course, I completely forgot that today was the day of her departure.

"All right, I'll see you soon…won't I?" I had to admit that I would miss her terribly. It does seem weird sometimes to not have her there when I get home. But I have a husband now, so I guess she thinks that I don't need her anymore.

"Of course. I promise to visit soon." She gave me and Mark big hugs and left. We had bought her a nicer car to travel in so she wasn't in the ratty thing that we came to Ravensmere in. She actually loved it.

We were sitting in silence for about ten minutes before I said, "Pete Anscomb is coming over today to entertain you."

They both looked shock at that. Sarah said, "Why, where are you going?" I noticed that she hadn't included Mark in on her question. I don't think that she likes him very much.

"We have some errands to do. We'll be here before sunrise." It's hard to tell time down there, so I wanted to assure them that we wouldn't be gone for too long.

"What will we do?" Adrian had a face on. I think that the only reason e came to Ravensmere and to me was to 'get me back' and now that I had Mark, he wasn't too happy.

Mark sighed and said, "Clare already told you. Pete will entertain you. You guys can take a tour of the house or go somewhere. But we don't want you getting lost or going anywhere where you're not supposed to be, so we have to have Pete there."

Sarah looked hurt, "You don't trust us?"

I shook my head after a brief hesitation, "No, it's not about trust. It's about things that don't concern you…"

Adrian finished my thought, "Like the thing with the Guardians."

Mark looked at me harshly but didn't say anything. He didn't need to. I saw it in his eyes. He was angry that I told them our secret. But they did deserve to know. I was supposed to go back to London, but I didn't and for that they could know a part of my secret.

I wasn't about to get into it, "Mark, we should probably go. The sooner we go the sooner we'll be back."

Mark nodded and gave me a lingering kiss before going back through the kitchen door. When he was out of earshot Sarah said, "Do you love him, Clare?"

"Yes, yes I do. He's wonderful." She nodded, but her head was downcast. I could feel her emotions coming off me in waves, but I knew that there was nothing I could do to ease her.

Adrian looked hurt, but he simply asked, "Why do you two have to go today? Can't it be another day, particularly a day when we aren't guests in your house?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No, there's a problem. I can feel it. And Mark and I are the only ones able to fix it."

* * *

**A.N.: That was the longest chapter I've written for this story. Wow. I would also like to say that I'm going to Florida for a week, so it might take me a little longer to update next time. Which also reminds me, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update.**


	5. Replenishing The Source

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **chiefhow** for being the first person to review to my last chapter. I would also like to give special thanks to **chiefhow, heatherika, **and** WannaBArtist** for being my loyal reviewers.**

chiefhow**: Yes, your are right about feeling like outsiders, and I will get to that. I promise. And Mark without a shirt would be an enjoyable experience. Thanks for the review.**

WannaBArtist**: That sucks that practically everyone in your family takes your books. Nobody would ever dare take my books in my house without feeling my wrath. I usually end up reading a new book in a few hours though. And I didn't really have fun in Florida, but hey, I was visiting my mom. No happiness can come of that. Thanks for the review.**

living2love**: Yeah, I have problems with Adrian too, as you can probably see in my writing. I totally hate it when an author starts a story and it's really good, but they don't finish it. It drives me nuts, so I can understand your not wanting to read stories until their done. Thanks so much for the review.**

StarFariey**: She didn't tell them everything. She just told them that there's a problem and she and Mark are the only ones who can fix it, well and that they're Guardians, but nothing more than that. Sorry if it confused you and thanks for asking.**

heatherika**: Now that was a short review. I thank you for it though.**

Sun**: Thanks so much for the compliments. I appreciate them just as much as I appreciate the review.**

tigerwhisper**: Thanks for the review. I love your stories by the way, so you saying that mine is great is just awesome. Thanks sooo much.**

NARY STONE**: Thanks for the review.**

CeeCeeCaffeine:** Ha, I told you that this book was awesome. At least you listened to me. I totally love the book. Thanks for reading my story. The only thing new with me is that I just got a job at CVS, what about you?**

PixiePam**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Mary Stone:** I appreciate the review, thank you.**

**

* * *

Everything And Anything**

**Replenishing The Source**

Adrian came up to me right before Mark and I were planning on leaving and asked if he could speak with me. I looked over at Mark and he had raised eyebrows obviously wondering what was so important that he couldn't tell me when I got back.

Instead of saying what I really wanted to, I just nodded my head and lead him into the foyer. I heard Mark say behind me, "Don't take too long, we have to go Rosie."

"What do you want to speak to me about?"

He waited a minute if only just to make sure that my husband wasn't listening in. "Well, I just wanted to know why you never came back to London. I know we had our argument about you coming here, but I expected you to come back to me."

I stared at him in disbelief. _This_ was what he wanted to talk with me about? "Listen, Adrian, I love my husband and I love the life I have now. And after the first month of staying here, I knew that I would never go back." He started to say something, but I held up a hand. "No, not anymore. And I can't believe you _expected_ me to come back like I was some sort of puppy. I don't know why you came here, but you shouldn't be here."

I didn't even wait for him to say anything else. I just stormed into the kitchen where Mark, my loving husband, was waiting for me.

"What did he want?"

I just grumbled, "You don't want to know." I knew better than anyone that if Mark found out what Adrian said, some blood would be spilled. And it wouldn't be Marks'.

By the time we got going it was about noon, that means that if everything went according to plan, we could be home before ten at the latest. On our way to the garden, Mark wasted more time when he took a detour behind a tree and kissed me senseless. Too bad we didn't have enough time to do anything more.

It felt odd going through the maze again. The dance came naturally to me, but just going through the eerie place was odd. We finally got through the maze to where we had to go down the stairs to the room. We took our flashlights out and turned them on right before we took the first steps down. Mark held my hand the entire time. The feeling of the cave wasn't as bad as the first time we went down into it. The Mother hadn't drunk from the spring in sixty years then, it was less than a year now. Still, there shouldn't have been this much of a problem with the spring.

We reached the bottom of the stairs where we clearly saw the Mother on her pedestal and the spring. At first we didn't see anything wrong, but after a minute we saw the blackened water. Normally, the water is a pure color, but this water was a pure black color.

"This is not good." Mark voiced my thoughts exactly. "Is the Mother supposed to drink that?"

"I don't know. Is that poison?" This was kind of scaring me.

Mark wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. He put his lips on mine and slowly kissed my lips. He then pushed his tongue between my lips and entered my mouth with his slow undemanding manner. He leisurely pushed his hand up my shirt until he reached my breast. He pulled away gradually and looked in my eyes straight into my soul.

"What was that for?" I was breathing heavily and was having a hard time keeping my hands around his neck.

He didn't respond to me. I knew he had a reason for what he was doing, and he wasn't going to tell me until I figured it out. How sweet. Not.

Mark lifted my shirt above my head before giving me another kiss on the lips. I started unbuttoning his shirt just as he started moving his lips lower on my body. He reached out to undo the zipper on the front of my jeans before I lost practically all of me thought. Well, Mark could do that.

But I did have one last thought before I turned into a complete pile of mush: We had to replenish the Mother, literally.

* * *

**A.N.: So, did you guys like it? Was thinking about putting a sex scene in here, but then I would need to up the rating and I really didn't want to do that. I had a little bit of writer's block as to _what_ was exactly wrong with the Mother. Sorry it took me so long to write it though. To make up for it, I'll try to write faster if you guys review!**


	6. Changing

**A.N.: This chapter is dedicated to **tigerwhisper** for being the first reviewer to the last chapter. I would also like to give a special thanks to **chiefhow **for reviewing to every chapter so far. Thanks!**

tigerwhisper**: I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU! You love _MY _stories more than _YOURS!_ Your insane. And if you don't update your stories, I'll cry.**

chiefhow**: Yeah, that's all in this chapter. I'm not going to spoil the fun though.**

Moonchild27**: Thanks so much for the review.**

Living2Love**: Oh, you had to drive to Florida. I hate driving in a car for long distances. Thanks for the review.**

chinagardenfreak**: Thanks! I'm honored.**

molz**: I can try, but I'm very busy at the present time.**

Mary Stone**: Thanks and I'll try to make this chapter explain a little bit about the last so you can get it. And I don't know if I've read your FanFic, I've been too busy to read much.**

lady dove of the green eyes**: There's misspellings? I don't have a beta, so I try the best I can. Sorry if it isn't that great. Thanks for reviewing though.**

party girl88**: Thanks for the review. I appreciate it.**

WannaBArtist**: I was wondering why you hadn't reviewed. In some ways, I was waiting for you to update before I posted, but I'm just lazy and also hadn't gotten around to writing it. You should probably get a friend of yours to print out all of the stories you're following and mail them to you at the school. But December? That's a long time...

* * *

**

**Changing**

**Everything and Anything**

When I came to my senses after replenishing the Mother, I noticed that the water in the spring had turned back to its natural pure color. I lifted my head from its resting place on Mark's shoulder and looked at the water more closely. We were about two yards from the water in our position and I couldn't clearly see that far at that angle.

"Mark, let me up." He had his arm securely around my waist and there was no way that I was strong enough to lift it.

He opened one of his eyes and looked at me in a way that sent shivers down my spine and almost made me reconsider getting out of his arms.

"The spring is back to normal, we have to get the Mother to drink. And _then_ we can continue what we started."

He sighed and moved his arm so I could stand up. It wasn't the best idea though. Mark was at my feet and looked like one of those beautiful statues in museums. He was also staring at me avidly. He held up one of his hands in a gesture that told me he wanted me to help him stand up. And to tell you the truth, he's damn heavy.

He put his jeans on and moved to where the Mother was located. I started getting dressed as he lifted the statue and threw it into the middle of the spring. He didn't die this time. He didn't even get burned. I was glad that he wasn't hurt badly. If he was, I don't know how I would have lived with myself.

Let's just say that we did continue our previous actions after the Mother was completely taken care of.

We moved slowly up out of the maze and talked in a light sort of way. I could feel the ease of the night and the moon that was shining down on us. We didn't talk about our recent guests who Mark had a certain disdain for, but we were happy with each other. Actually, I was kind of sick of them myself. They were part of my old life. Now I had Mark and I had started a new life with him, and I don't really want them as part of my new life.

We noticed a car in the driveway as we reached the house. Well, actually it was a truck. A very familiar truck. We hurried our way inside to see her. The moment we opened the door Mark yelled, "Mom?"

"Library."

Mark took hold of my hand and pulled me to the library. He didn't pull very hard, but he hasn't seen his mother for a while, so I can understand why he wants to see her so badly. We rounded the final corner and saw them sitting at a table in the library sipping coffee. By them, I mean, Aunt Vivianne, Sara, and Adrian. Mark gave his mom a hug and said, "It's good to see you."

Aunt Vivianne mumbled something in reply and pushed him away so she could get a good look at me. "Claire, it's good to see you again. I trust your doing good?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's good to see you Aunt Vivianne. It looks like you've already met out guests…"

"Yes, we were just having a little chat. I hope you don't mind."

Mark took my bag and put it down on the table with his own, "Not at all. How is the farm doing?"

She didn't have time to respond. Adrian stormed out of his chair and said, "_Aunt_? She's your _aunt_?"

The three of us nodded and he went on to say, "How is that possible? She's your aunt and your mother…Does that mean that the two of you are cousins?"

Mark shrugged and said, "Sort of. We're half cousins. We could have been siblings had circumstances been different."

Aunt Vivianne cast a reproachful look in his direction but wouldn't offer any information to our little guests. I can't really blame her. The less they knew about us, the faster they would leave. And according to what Aunt Vivianne is saying, the whole town is thinking the same way.

I had been sitting in Mark's lap wile everyone else was small-talking when I stood up and said, "Aunt Vivianne, you should get some sleep. You had a long day. Sara, Adrian, I think you should get some sleep too; you're leaving in the morning."

Sara looked perplexed, "_What_? Since when do you decide when we can leave?"

I felt my temper rising and knew that they were about to experience some wrath. "Everyone in this bloody town wants you gone and so do I. You were part of my old life and now I have a new life. I don't want you two in it. I just want you both to leave."

Sara had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. And the sad part was that I didn't care. I used to care about them and love them, now I don't. I really have changed being at Ravensmere.

"If that's what you want, then we'll leave in the morning. Bright and early. We won't bother you again." They slowly walked out of the rooms into the guest rooms that we were letting them use.

I sighed and reached for my husband. I needed his arms around me. I needed his warmth and the love he had for me radiate into my being. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you both that I'm pregnant."

**The End**

* * *

**A.N. I know, it ended suddenly and the ending sucked and it was short, but I wanted to finish this fic so I can work on others. But hey, I was the one to create the section and I'm the first to finish a fic. I'm very proud of myself. Now onto the thank yous:**

These are in alphabetical order from the number of chapters reviewed to as of July 8, 2005.

**Five Chapters**

_chiefhow_

_WannaBArtist_

**Four Chapters**

_heatherika_

**Three Chapters**

_Living2Love_

_Molz_

**Two Chapters**

_kittysaymeow_

_StarFariey_

_tigerwhisper_

**One Chapter**

_CeeCeeCaffeine_

_chinagardenfreak_

_Jilly_

_Kate_

_Kyosnekozukigirl_

_Kyree24_

_lady dove of the green eyes_

_Lady of the Raven_

_Mary Stone_

_Mdenantee_

_Moonchild27_

_MrsBrandonBoyd_

_NARY STONE_

_party girl88_

_Pixie Pam_

_Ria le Fay_

_rowensage_

_StargazerEm_

_Starlight Gundam_

_Sun_

_uknowwhoslittleprincess_


End file.
